Toast of the Town
Toast of the Town is the first part of episode 6 of Season 5. It aired on September 12, 2003. Synopsis The Mayor wants the Professor to fix his toaster so he can have toast but when the Mayor finds Chemical X, he grows big, so it's up to the girls to save him from a fate worse than running out of pickles. Plot When the Mayor gets a craving for toast, he discovers his toaster's broken, so he gives it to the Professor to fix, but he accidentally discovers the Professor's secret stash of Chemical X, which the Mayor uses as a hair growth formula. But instead it makes the Mayor grow huge and it's up to The Powerpuff Girls to stop him. Quotes :Mayor: Is it done yet? :Professor Utonium: No. :Mayor: How about now? :Professor Utonium: No! :Mayor: Now? :Professor Utonium: No! :Mayor: Now it's done right? :Professor Utonium: No, no, no, it's not done. :Professor Utonium: Mayor? He's being too quiet. :(he peeks inside to see what the mayor is doing) :Professor Utonium: Mayor? What are you DOING?! :Mayor: Mayor got hair! Mayor got hair! Yummy X powder made Mayor's hair grow! :Blossom: Professor! What's going on? :Professor Utonium: Oh, it's the Mayor, girls. He got into my Chemical X so I scolded him, and now he's run off pounding. :Mayor: Whaaa!!!!! Mayor too high! Mayor wants to get down! Mayor wants to get down! :Ms. Bellum: Mr. Mayor! Don't you think you're being a bit immature? :Mayor: (repeated line) Mayor want toast! :Mayor: (frustrated) MAYOR WANT TOAST!!! Trivia *Some fans have disliked the Mayors behaviour in this episode, saying he was being extremely immature. *The scene where Mayor carries Ms. Bellum up the building is a parody of the film King Kong. '' *While snooping around the Professor's lab, Mayor quotes Dee Dee's famous line from ''Dexter's Laboratory: "Ooooooooh! What does this button do?" *The phrase "Toast of the Town" means "A person who is widely admired." *In this episode, the Mayor's true incompetent colors are revealed, he's a big spoiled baby in an old short man body. Even some children about under 10 years old are more mature, responsible, independent, and patient than the Mayor. Then again, this may be due to him being under the false pretense that his position of power lets him get whatever he wants, when he wants it. *Chemical X and Antidote X also comes in different forms, powder and jelly. *The Professor and Miss Bellum act like parental figures to the Mayor in the episode, even though they're both much younger than the Mayor. *The background music is from "Tough Love". Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Reccardi Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig Lewis Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes storyboarded by John McIntyre Category:Episodes storyboarded by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes written by Chris Reccardi Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Episodes where the Mayor cries Category:Episodes disliked by majority